


31 Días Con Tu Otp Diciembre

by minimamente



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: #31DiasConTuOtpDiciembre, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Pues el otro día por el face pasando el rato me encontré que alguien propuso un reto, normalmente no me atrevo a realizarlos por inspiración o por hueva/flojera, y  ¡oh sorpresa!, decidí arriesgarme, asi distraeré mi cabeza de cosas… muchas cosas…Entonces en que consiste el reto, una lista con un tema cada día y debes hacer un oneshot de tu OTP con ese tema. ¿lo lograre? No tengo idea, pero si nos logramos divertir un rato todos serian genial.Y obvio, como soy inconsistente solo advertiré que si tratare de publicar los 31 días de diciembre o al menos completar los temas al final del mes, si no tengo el de ese día en específico creo que publicare más tarde o subiré otro de otro día, y creo que no solo utilizare una sola OTP. Tal vez al final coloque todos en el orden correcto.¿A quien pueden agredecer? Pues en la pag de face Slash Cartoons y Otros BL lo publico AntoPatata Kcio





	1. Día 1: inspirada en una canción, película, frase, o poema (Toffe x Marco)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> Sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, hasta que mi Grinch interno me recordó la época en la que estábamos entrando (si, llego a ser a veces muy amargada en esta época del año) y recordé cierta canción que antes no entendía pero casi siempre tocaban en las películas navideñas… hasta que la escuche con subtítulos y luego la versión latina. Salió esto. Creo que podría contarse como semi parte de fic héroe o villano mmm o tómenlo como que por una mágica razón Toffee está viviendo en la tierra con Marcos porque lo quiere.

^+^+^  
Sabía que habría choques culturales en su relación, venían de dos lugares muy diferente y no hablaba de ciudades o países, sino de dimensiones literalmente, pero con todo eso Toffee se había adaptado muy bien con las costumbres de la tierra, mucho mejor que Star, la chica aun creía que todo lo que entraba al escusado y “desaparecía” al jalar la palanca era por magia.

Después de las guerras en mewni y ser secuestrado por el ejército de este para pelear en su guerra, regresar a su hogar era como un sueño, mejor que uno ya que Toffee y él sin la preocupación de morir al siguiente día, sus padres habían estado muy sorprendidos cuando les comunico quien era su pareja, pero después de explicar que tanto habían hecho el uno por el otro terminaron aceptando que si ambos podían dar la vida por el otro no tenían derecho a separarlos, además estaban muy agradecidos por el monstruo por haber hecho regresar a su hijo con ellos.

Habían pasado meses de eso, Toffee y él seguían regresando a mewni de vez en cuando para seguir ayudando con la reconstrucción del nuevo mewni, y las estaciones fueron cambiando, se acercaba el invierno y con el cierta época especial para los habitantes de la Tierra.

Toffee noto los cambios del clima, después de la estación del otoño y ese curioso ritual de Halloween entre los humanos no pensó que encontraría algo más extraño que eso en las festividades de esa dimensión, hasta que con la caída de las ultimas hojas de los arboles empezó a notar que la gente salía de sus casas para decorarlas nuevamente pero de manera diferente. Incluso en la casa de los Díaz donde encontró a Rafael días en el tejado enredado con unas extensiones de cables eléctricos.

-¿Qué está haciendo tu padre?- le pregunto a su pareja cuando entro en la casa para notar que el interior también estaba decorado con muchas cosas rojas, blancas y verdes.

-Está colocando luces navideñas- Marco respondió desde la cocina donde al parecer se encontraba cocinando.

-Luces ¿navideñas?- camino para encontrarse a Marco con un delantal diferente de los habitual, este tenía un patrón de rayas rojas y blancas sobre este -¿es otra de esas festividades de tu dimensión?-

-Sí, Navidad, ¿recuerdas que la mencione?- 

-¿Es de la cena con la familia en los meses de invierno? No pensé que hicieran todos estos rituales para una cena-

-Tal vez se vea un poco exagerado, pero no solo es por la cena, la mayoría de la gente aquí empieza a decorar sus casas semanas antes de la navidad, es una costumbre, entre los adornos, las luces y árboles navideños-

Sabía que las festividades en mewni y la tierra eran diferente, a veces el septariano pensaba que los terrícolas solo buscaban escusas para festejar, aun se estaba acostumbrando a este ritmo de vida más pacífico. Normalmente con la llegada de los meses más fríos los monstruos y mewmanos terminaban de organizar sus suministros para el invierno, luego trataban de sobrevivir con lo que tenían los días y noches frías casi no saliendo de sus casas o refugios, pero aquí parecían recibir mucho más alegres la llegada de un clima helado.

Durante los siguientes días Toffee ya pudo ver la ciudad terminada invadida de decoraciones, focos de colores y canciones, demasiadas canciones que se repetían en la radio, por personas en la calle y en el televisor, muchas de ellas por no decir todas con la temática de estas fechas, que hablaban del invierno, de la navidad, una hablaba de pájaros en un peral, pero había una que le incomodo demasiado y parecía ser una que se repetía una y otra vez, como una siniestra advertencia o presagio.

Marco noto el cambio, Toffee había parecido comprender el significado básico de la festividad, que no eran los regalos sino pasar un día en familia y seres queridos, pero estos últimos días parecía tenso, mirando siempre cuidadosamente al exterior y al cielo, había entrado en su modo de general siempre alerta. ¿Pero por qué?

Preocupado decidió confrontarlo.

-Toffee ¿Qué pasa?, Hace unos días que estas más serio de lo normal-

-Supongo que ya estás acostumbrado, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que en esta dimensión hubiera un ser como este-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De a quien llaman “Santa Claus”- el tono que utilizo para referirse al barrigón de abrigo rojo era casi idéntico al que usaba cuando mencionaba a la reina Butterfly.

-¿Hablas de Papá Noel?-

-También he escuchado que le llaman así-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Marco estaba cada vez más y más extrañado.

-No sé qué clase de poderes tenga en específico pero suena alguien realmente poderoso, y de temer-

-Toffee… Sabes que Santa Claus no es verdadero ¿verdad?-

-¿Entonces porque le dedican tantas canciones y arte? Podría ser una clase de demonio y hechicero que se alimenta de las emociones de las personas en estas dichosas festividades-

Por las pláticas que había tenido con el mayor Marco sabía que esa clase de seres existían, lo peor de todo, según el septariano, es que era difícil saber las motivaciones que llegaran a tener estas creaturas. Bien podría ser simple busca de fuente de energía y alimento, o algo más siniestro como atormentar con engaños la existencia de sus víctimas.

-Estamos en la Tierra Toffee, sabes que esa clase de seres o la magia no existe realmente aquí-

-Marco, y tú también debes recordar lo sencillo que es viajar entere dimensiones con herramientas adecuadas, además, no es que la magia no sea ajena a tu mundo, sino que sus habitantes en su mayoría han olvidado acceder a ella-

-Pero ¿Por qué te preocupa Santa? Normalmente es el bueno de los cuentos-

-No lo parece en alguna de las canciones que tanto empeña en compartir tu gente, es como si advirtieran de él-

-¿De qué canciones estás hablando?-

-La de “Santa llego a la ciudad” es un buen ejemplo-

Oh, esa canción era una de las más populares para la época del año en la que se encontraban, incluso él se sabía de memoria la letra.

Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien   
no debes llorar,   
sabes por qué,   
santa claus llegó a la ciudad 

él todo lo apunta el todo lo ve   
y sigue los pasos estés donde estés   
santa claus llegó a la ciudad 

te observa cuando duermes   
te mira al despertar   
no intentes ocultarte de él   
pues siempre te verá 

él sabe de ti   
él sabe de mí   
él lo sabe todo   
no intentes huir   
santa claus llegó a la ciudad   
santa claus llegó a la ciudad   
santa claus llegó a la ciudad 

té observa cuando duermes   
té mira al despertar   
no intentes ocultarte de él   
pues siempre te verá 

él sabe de ti   
él sabe de mí   
él lo sabe todo   
no intentes huir   
santa claus llegó a la ciudad

Nunca había sido su canción favorita de niño, a pesar de que tenía una tonada muy alegre y navideña escuchar que un sujeto supiera todo de ti y te acosa literalmente no es algo para festejar si realmente estas cuerdo, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió esa letra?

También recordó que en las pláticas que tuvo con Toffee de tradiciones de mewni y su vida antes de las guerras algunas de las reinas tenían un gusto enfermo de vigilar a los monstruos para tomar alguna excusa para tomar represalias, tenían un hechizo en específico que utilizaban para espiarlos, la letra de la canción pudo bien levantar muy malos recuerdos en la memoria de Toffee como ese.

Se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo.

-Sí, es una canción horrible, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero puedo asegurarte que es solo ficción. Muchos hacen mucho énfasis en Santa Claus porque en los cuentos trae los regalos, le gusta a los niños. Pero en mi casa es más de festejar con toda la familia reunida, incluido a ti de ahora en adelante por supuesto-

Escuchar que ahora Marco lo consideraba parte de su familia siempre removía cosas en el corazón del septariano, inmensa felicidad y amor por el humano que lo tranquilizaba y despejaba preocupaciones.

-Está bien… pero podría llevar algo de defensas a la cena si ese tal Santa resulta ser real-

-Jajaja lo único de lo que tendrías que defenderte quizás es de mis primos pequeños, algunos les gusta jugar bromas, mmm te dejare llevar algo pero nada afilado y pediré que no pongan esa canción en la cena-

-Parece un trato justo-

Aun había muchos choques culturales, pero juntos podían lidiar con estas pequeñas preocupaciones.


	2. Día 16: funeral de un amigo/familiar (Toffee x Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, se supone que el día de hoy iba a ser el tema de playa, pero no lo termine, así que agarre otro que ya tenia terminado

Día 16: funeral de un amigo/familiar (Toffee x Marco)

El día parecía injustamente soleado y la brisa era agradable, era un día con esplendido clima y contrastaba mucho con el estado de ánimo dentro de aquella casa.

Se veía de una salud esplendida para su edad hace unos días, pero como es la vida con sus sorpresas, así igualmente es la muerte.

La familia Díaz estaba de luto con sus trajes negros y las mujeres y algunos hombres como Rafael Díaz con pañuelo en mano llorando la reciente perdida de un ser tan amado y apreciado.

En una esquina una figura que no encajaba ni con la familia o la casa observaba todo en silencio, a pesar de haber convivido poco tiempo por quien lloraban todos en esa desdichosa reunión familiar el también lamentaba la perdida muy a su manera.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?- acercándose con una tasa de café humeante para ofrecer a su novio Marco llego a su novio reptiliano.

-Yo debería estar preguntándote eso mismo, sé que querías mucho a tu abuela- aceptando la tasa de café con una mano extendió la otra para agarrar por los hombros a su pareja y acercarlo a su lado, aun no estaba acostumbrando a dar muestras de afecto tan abiertamente en público, pero aquí estaban como en palabras de Marco diría, “familia”, lástima que esta se haya reunido para un funeral.

-Creo que aún estoy en shock, no termino de creerlo y a la vez ya la estoy extrañando- el moreno se dejó recargar su cabeza del más alto y se limpió una lagrima que se escapó de su ojo, ya había llorado mucho ese día desde el momento en que su tía llamo a la casa para comunicarle a su padre que la querida Doña Diaz, su abuela, había muerto pacíficamente en su cama aparentemente la noche anterior.

Fue una desagradable sorpresa para toda la familia quien rápidos, a pesar del dolor, inmediatamente se pusieron a organizar el funeral y el velorio, una ceremonia luctuosa que se hace antes de enterrar al difunto y dependiendo de la tradición o religión este podía durar varios días, le había explicado Marco a Toffee cuando le llamo para comunicarle también sobre el fallecimiento de su abuela y pedirle que si podía acompañarlo en esos momentos.

Habían acomodado la casa de la anciana mujer para colocar un ataúd donde el cuerpo de la difunta se encontraba una vez que lo trataron adecuadamente para que no se pudriera de inmediato, Toffee había estudiado un poco del proceso que le daban a los cadáveres de las personas en la Tierra mientras estudiaba esta dimensión, tan diferente dentro de su propia cultura.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Marco después de pasar un rato en silencio ambos.

-Es diferente en mi dimensión, normalmente enterramos o cremamos inmediatamente los cuerpos una vez que una persona fallece si había opción… ¿no es esto alargar el dolor de la pérdida?-

Marco se le quedo mirando un momento pensando en lo dicho por su novio, aun había muchas cosas que no sabía de la cultura en Mewni menos de los monstruos, por lo que suponía que sus procesos para despedir a sus fallecidos sería un poco diferente, pero también recordaba que Toffee había vivido en guerras y había visto más muertes y perdidas que cualquiera en esa casa incluida su abuela fallecida.

-Nos permite despedirnos- al final respondió el castaño.

-Ella no está más aquí Marco-

-No, eso ya lo sé, pero más que honrar sus restos y preparar su entierro, con esto nos permite despedirnos de ella. No permite demostrarle cuanto la quisimos en vida, y decirle un último adiós- dolía decir a alguien que amas y no saber cuándo lo volverás a ver, pero no poder despedirte es aún más doloroso, con esto él y su familia podían despedirse de su querida abuela cada quien a su manera, con lágrimas, con palabras al rostro de una madre, amiga y abuela que amaron, o prendiéndole velas o colocándole flores a su ataúd.

Toffee estrecho un poco más de cerca a su novio, en la guerra hubo muy poco tiempo para otra cosa no fuera sobrevivir, aun así muchos crearon lazos de amistad y compañerismo, él mismo incluido, por lo que siempre dejaba un gran vacío perder a alguien cercano y no saber realmente que le paso o no haber podido despedirse adecuadamente la última vez que se vieron. Él mismo no pudo despedirse de sus padres adecuadamente cuando murieron y era un pesar que siempre le acompañaría.

-Creo que entiendo un poco-

-¿Podrías… acompañarme al féretro?- 

Toffee asintió, ninguno de los dos se había acercado al ataúd aun a ver a la abuela de Marcos, parecía aún más pequeña ahí adentro que cuando convivio con ella en vida, aún tenía sus lentes puestos y traía su vestido favorito junto algunas joyas, por un momento Toffee pensó que parecía estar dormida. 

Marco tomo fuertemente su mano mientras miraba a su abuela, parecía que lloraría de nuevo pero en su lugar sonrió y se inclinó para besar la frente de su Nana, luego tomo una de las tantas flores que adornaban al ataúd y la coloco en los rizos blancos de la mujer.

-Amaba tanto las flores, cuando era niño solía hacerle coronas de flores de su jardín jejeje decía que se sentía como una reina con ellas-

-Seguramente era mucho mejor que muchas reinas que hubiera conocido, muchas de ellas la envidiarían si la hubieran conocido-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Por supuesto- 

Luego de eso se alejaron y se sentaron junto a la demás familia en los sofás.

Más tarde esa noche se enteró de otra forma de duelo entre los familiares después de pasar el día cuidando el ataúd y llorando a Doña Díaz, sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor ignorando mayormente la comida porque la mayoría tenía poco apetito fue Rafael quien empezó a hablar, su voz aún seguía un poco rasposa de tanto llanto pero quería hablar, recordar a su madre.

-¿Recuerdan cuando mamá logro derribar a un ladrón de bolsos el año pasado? No sabía si tener miedo o estar orgulloso cuando la policía llamo a la casa para avisarnos que mamá está en la jefatura rindiendo una declaración después de derribar al ladrón y ser atrapado por la policía-

-Claro que lo recordamos, mamá les dio un sermón a los policías por ser tan lentos y gordos de comer donas solo porque tardaron en llegar y ya tenía inmovilizado al pobre carterista desde hace rato. ¡Se sentó sobre el hombre! Jajajaja- le respondió la hermana menor de Rafael y tía de Marco.

Fue así que aun con caras tristes pero más llevaderas cada miembro empezó a recordar alguna anécdota de Doña Diaz hasta por algunas miradas a su novio tubo el suficiente valor de también de compartir un par de anécdotas compartidas con aquella señora tan peculiar y en tan corto en comparación de los demás miembros de la mesa.

-La primera vez que me vio no grito como hubiera esperado, dijo que parecía un estirado abogado con mi traje negro y corbata negra, ahí podía afirmar que era pariente de Marco porque dijo algo similar cuando nos conocimos… también que me perdonaba por el aspecto por mi cara le recordaba a sus iguanas, ahí no supe si tomarlo como un insulto o cumplido-

-Jajaja así era mamá, sin pelos en la lengua. Seguro te pidió que te sacaras el saco y corbata cuando entraras a la casa, no soportaba a los abogados o los políticos, pero sí que amaba a sus iguanas ajajaja- 

Y siguieron hablando y riendo recordando tantas cosas. Los funerales eran una cosa triste, pero no tan tristes si eres capaz de recordar con una sonrisa a la persona que había partido con la gente ella aprecio, a Toffee le gustaba pensar que un poco del aprecio de Doña Diaz lo tenía él, después de todo también en ese primer encuentro le dejo muy encargado a su querido nieto o lo convertiría en caldo de lagarto.

Un par de días después la enterraron, aun había caras tristes y más de una lágrima, pero todos estaban orgullosos de decir que conocieron a esta gran señora.


	3. Día 23: Chupones (Toffee x Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo peco de colocar un capitulo que no corresponde al día, quizás mas adelante los acomode de acuerdo a su día, asi que esto se trata de chupones o chupetones.   
> Si alguien quiere saber como se verían más o menos algun beso entre chico y septeriano les dejo un link con dibujos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EIjT2q34L0 o busquen en youtube como "kiss kiss lizard Toffee x Marco Diaz"

Día 23: Chupones (Toffee x Marco)

-¿Y este nuevo estilo Marco?- pregunto Janna sentándose al lado de el en una de las mesas afuera de la cafetería.

Janna, claro que ella sería la primera en hacer un comentario o darse cuenta de algo. No es que Marco hubiera hecho algo fuera de lo habitual en su rutina escolar, escucho atentamente todas las clases, tomo apuntes, respondió a lo que los maestros le preguntaron, y llevaba una de sus amadas chamarras roja.

Solo había algo diferente que realmente no debería resaltar tanto, pero Janna lo noto, porque la chica tenía un sexto sentido o un olfato para oler cosas poco usuales, como por ejemplo que tuviera una camisa con cuello de tortuga el día de hoy.

-¿De qué hablas?- fingió ignorancia en un intento para que la morena lo dejara en paz.

-De ese elegante cuello de tortuga- señalo la chica yendo directo al grano, si ella quería saber algo había pocas cosas que la hicieran desistir hasta conseguirlo.

-Oh, ¿esto? No es nada, amanecí con la garganta un poco irritada y para evitar un resfriado decidí venir un poco más abrigado- eso debía funcionar.

-Qué extraño, el chico seguridad normalmente utilizaría tapabocas y bufanda en esta clase de situaciones- Janna hablo como si hablara de un personaje de comic o algo por el estilo en vez de estar hablando directamente con él.

A veces como odiaba ese apodo con todo su ser y su fama de ser un obsesivo de la seguridad, efectivamente él hubiera hecho lo que Janna comentaba si realmente sospechaba que se iba a enfermar para tratar de evitarlo y evitar contagiar a otros.

-Solo pensé que no era necesario esta vez- por la sonrisa que le dedico la chica obviamente no le creía nada. 

¿Por qué no en esa clase de momentos no ocurría una cosa más extraña que llamara la atención de Janna para dejarlo en paz? No sé, que se abriera la tierra, que vacas escapadas de una granja entraran a la escuela, que Miss Skullnick se hubiera conseguido un atractivo novio y estuviera paseando con él en esos momentos.

Pero Marco no tenía esa clase de suerte.

-Clarooo-

Marco se sonrojo aunque rezo a toda deidad que conocía para evitarlo, la sonrisa de Janna cada vez se ensanchaba más, ya podía imaginar que era lo que sospechaba su compañera de clase.

Amaba a Toffee y le encantaba besarlo aunque en un comienzo le dificulto acostumbrarse a esos besos tan intensos de lagarto, Toffee tenía labios, pero no labios muy humanos por lo que no se podrían besar precisamente como dos humanos o septarianos para el caso, aun así el mayor encontró una manera muy creativa de compartir ese tipo de muestras de afecto aunque le sorprendió que cuando lo intentaron directamente hubiera metido su larga lengua, la cual era mucho más larga de lo que parecía en realidad y se la haya metido a su boca para jugar con la suya y explorar cada rincón de su boca, ¡Por todos los cielos! Había sido muy intenso y aun lo seguía siendo, había veces en que terminaba tan mareado por esos besos que sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatina.

Ahora recientemente sus muestras de afecto habían subido un poco de nivel, podía sentir las grandes manos de Toffee recorrer su cuerpo encima de la ropa y algunas veces una de estas o ambas lograban colarse entre su chamarra y camisa y descansar sobre su piel haciendo que sintiera que hervía donde le tocara, a esto se sumó que hace unos días comenzó a lamerlo en el cuello, si no podía besarlo en la boca no podía repartir besos de mariposa por su piel por lo que no se extrañó tanto cuando utilizar su lengua en una clase de sustituto como con sus besos en la boca.

Le agradaba la sensación de sus cuerpos cerca compartiendo su calor mientras se abrazaban y se seguían besando a su manera, el propia Marco repartía besos y caricias mientras Toffee hacia lo mismo con él. Pero el día de ayer, sin previo aviso esto nuevamente subió de nivel y prueba de ello estaba bajo ese cuello de tortuga.

-Mira, creo que te manchaste con salsa- rápidamente hablo la morena señalando algo en su ropa por lo que lo distrajo inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde?- tomo la tela de su chamarra y la estiro frente a él para ver la dichosa mancha, tarde se dio que fue una distracción para agarrarlo desprevenido cuando sintió los dedos colarse entre su piel y el cuello de torga para ser estirado lo más amplio posible. 

Hubo un breve segundo de silencio y luego un largo chiflido de la chica quien después de ver lo que quería ver se apartó.

Como quería que la tierra se lo tragara en esos momentos.

-¡JANNA!- le regaño y trato de acomodarse lo mejor posible la tela que ahora estaba algo holgada alrededor de su cuello.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, bueno si, pero no me imagine que tendría esa “forma”- 

Seguramente ahora su cara igualaba el rojo de su chamarra.

Toffee besaba muy a su manera, por lo que un “chupetón” tenía que también ser muy a su manera. 

En vez de un moretón rojizo o morado en el cuello de Marco, como solía ser un chupetón en el cuerpo de una persona a otra, había marcas de dientes, una mordida que claramente no era humana, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca pero no para perforar la piel, incluso podía distinguir donde comenzaba un diente y otro.

Le había tomado muy de sorpresa así como dolido un poco en un principio, pero ver la mirada de posesividad y las suaves lamidas en son de disculpa que siguieron evitaron que le recriminara o regañara a su novio como hubiera querido en un principio, el bastardo manipulador. Ahora tendría está clara marca de posesividad en su cuello por quien sabe cuántos días y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Janna ya la había visto.

-Quien diría que el hombre de traje podría ser tan “salvaje” jajajaja-

-Oh cállate- dijo Marco mientras se ponía la capucha encima de la cabeza. Al menos había sido Janna, que aunque curiosa no repartía los chismes así como así, y era una de las pocas personas que sabían que estaba saliendo con Toffee. 

Otra persona quizás hubieran pensado en un ataque de animal o algo por el estilo al ver la marca y no en una muestra de afecto de su apasionado novio.

Y por la mirada y las caricias que le dio al cuello del moreno después de aquello y los días siguientes algo le decía que no sería el único “chupetón” que le daría al humano.

No es que Marco se quejara realmente.


	4. Día 27: AU (ya sea pirata, adolescentes rebeldes, edad media, mafia, súper poderes, magia, ect) Toffee x Marco me fui por la idea de una idea de Crossover  con Descendientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm pues últimamente me dio la fiebre por leer fic de Descendientes, amo Jay x Carlos y entre tanto fic, desvelo y una ducha pues se me ocurrió combinar mi universo fics de Tooffee x Marco con el universo Descendientes, literalmente, después de todo, si tienes tijeras dimensionales las posibilidades pueden ser infinitas. s un AU.

Día 27: AU (ya sea pirata, adolescentes rebeldes, edad media, mafia, súper poderes, magia, ect) Toffee x Marco me fui por la idea de una idea de Crossover con Descendientes

 

*+*+*  
Después de la derrota de la última monarca de los Butterfly no llego la calma sino más trabajo, la reconstrucción de un reino y el restablecimiento de los derechos e igualdad para los monstruos, los mewmanos que se quedaron tendrían que aprender ahora a vivir en conjunto con los monstruos o al menos tolerarlos, lo mismo era para los monstruos, ya que aunque aún acabada la guerra el recuerdo de años de opresión aún seguía ahí, de sangre derramada por ambos bandos, y aunque por un breve momento lucharon contra un mal en común eso no quería decir que todo el pasado había quedado atrás.

Aun así para Toffee este había sido un escenario mucho más favorecedor de lo que se hubiera imaginado aun en sus ratos más optimistas o locos sueños, todo gracias a un factor que nadie había esperado se sumara a esta lucha, uno que fue decisivo para que la guerra de años peleada entre mewmanos y monstruos hubiera finalizado, con menos perdidas y más alianzas de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Todo gracias a uno de los tantos soldados secuestrados de otras dimensiones por los ejércitos de Moon Butterfly para incrementar el número de peones a sacrificar sin tener que usar a tantos de su gente, un peón que no se doblego y sobrevivió, y lejos de buscar venganza como muchos otros hubieran elegido ese camino, decidió hacer su propio ejército de un solo hombre para liberar a los soldados capturados y buscar una forma de regresar a sus hogares.

Marco Díaz, un muchacho que no era el más fuerte, ni el más listo, o más ágil, o intimidante, pero si era ingenioso y consiente de sus debilidades aun así se mantuvo en pie luchando día a día en todo su contra y menos que un granito de esperanza. A veces no sabía si el joven era algo demente o el ser más terco de todas las dimensiones, quizás ambos y más, por eso lo amaba.

-¿Aun despierto?- entrando a lo que fue el estudio de la ex monarca Marco pasaba con una charola plateada con platos humeantes, en esos momentos Toffee recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno desde que entro a ese estudio a estudiar todos los documentos reales actuales y antiguos. Ya no vivirían en una monarquía pero para este nuevo Mewni debían estudiar de todo para crear las nuevas bases de un gobierno en que tanto mewmanos y monstruos estuvieran conformes.

-Así es. Estaba estudiando tratados diplomáticos con otros reinos y dimensiones, al menos los que Butterfly consideraba lo suficiente civilizados para hacerlos. Huele bien. ¿Qué es?- dijo tomando su propio tazón.

-Estofado de carne. ¿Sabías que hay todo un cuarto del tamaño de una casa lleno de carnes y embutidos en la cocina del castillo? Demasiado para la gente que vivía aquí, con solo ese suministro pudieron haber alimentado a su pueblo más decentemente durante meses-

-Así son la realeza, seguramente era el suministro del ex rey River, una de mis fuentes me informo que estaba obsesionado con la carne. ¿Y que más hiciste?-

-Crema de maíz- dijo terminando de colocar la charola en el área más despejada del escritorio –también ordene a Buff Frog que tomara algo de esos suministros y lo repartiera en el pueblo y los campamentos, todos merecemos una pequeño banquete después de toda esta guerra-

-Bien pensado-

Era una de las cosas que le agradaba mucho de Marco, no discriminaba tan fácilmente a la gente o a los monstruos sin razón alguna, a pesar que en su propia dimensión no existiera otra especie pensante que no fuera los humanos el humano no reacciono agresivo o repelente con los nuevos seres que se le dio a conocer, en su lugar acogió a cada creatura tomada a la fuerza en el ejército y trato de rescatarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro así como muchos monstruos durante la guerra. 

Por mucho tiempo la leyenda del fantasma de cara de hueso rondo por Mewni incrementando los mitos dentro de la guerra, hasta que el mismo fue testigo del dichoso fantasma quemando un campamento de soldados mewmanos y sacando soldados traídos de otra dimensión y enviarlos a su escondite secreto donde ya muchos otros estaban.

Marco se sentó en una silla libre de papeles frente de él y procedieron a comer juntos, después de unos minutos el humano hablo nuevamente.

-Deberías descansar después de comer, ya llevas varios días estudiando estos documentos hasta tarde-

-No puedo, aun no, si queremos que Mewni no se colapse sobre sí mismo después de esta guerra aún hay mucho que hacer-

-Lo sé, pero si tu colapsas primero ¿Quién mantendrá a Mewni en pie?-

-Tú- Lo dijo con total sinceridad.

Si había alguien capaz de hacer algo imposible ese era Marco. Mientras que él estaba aquí tratando de colocar todo en orden y estudiando los documentos Marco sin ninguna clase de ordenes por parte de Toffee había mantenido a todos apaciguados y en aparente armonía, evitado revueltas o una clase de crimen, había comenzado a regresar a los soldados capturados a sus dimensiones y hogares, algunos se quedaron en Mewni argumentando que no se irían porque querían ayudar pero él sabía que era más por su lealtad hacia Marco, y siempre regresaba a él informándole que es lo que ocurría en el exterior y cuidando que no se muriera de hambre como ahora.

Se sentía tan egoísta y feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

-Aunque agradezco tu confianza depositada en mí, hasta yo tengo mis límites-

-De acuerdo, leeré un poco más y luego descansare-

-Genial, porque ya me estaba cansando de dormir en estas sillas- efectivamente Marco no lo dejaría toda la noche trabajar solo, que aunque no podía leer todos esos documentos porque estaban en Mewmano trataba de ayudar y apoyar a Toffee en lo que podía aun si solo era brindándole comida y compañía.

A causa de eso más de una noche el joven humano se había terminando durmiendo en algunas de las sillas de manera incomoda esperando a que Toffee terminara su tarea de esa noche. Cada vez que hacia eso y Toffee lo observaba un poco retorcido en los elegantes pero no muy incomodos asientos para dormir agradecía a sus ancestros por haberle enviado a alguien como Marco, para luego acomodar los papeles que estuviera leyendo y recoger al humano inconsciente para llevarlo a la habitación que habían escogido como dormitorio en el castillo y que compartían para tener un descanso más decente el resto de la noche.

Regresando al presente mientras Toffee se llevaba un jugoso pedazo de carne a la boca y hojeaba unos papeles se encontró con algo extraño. Una hoja con un escudo de armas nunca antes visto firmado con sellos reales, uno de estos firmado por la misma ex reina y el que supuso era el gobernante o representante de ese reino con el que estaba negociando, lo más extraño es que el documento no estaba en mewmano o algún idioma de reino que sabía la familia tenía tratados. 

-Au-rra-don- trato de leer el nombre del reino, y luego volteo a ver a Marco que había dejado de comer para ponerle su total atención notando que algo le preocupaba –Marco, creo que esto está en inglés como en tu dimensión-

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?- el menor se paró de su asiento para rodear su escritorio y ver más de cerca dicho documento –Esto es… ingles efectivamente, un poco arcaico como en novelas viejas pero lo puedo entender, creo… es un contrato, parece que intercambiarían cosas, tecnología y ¿Hechizos? Hablan de como este reino logro eliminar a sus ¿dice villanos? Creo que se refiere a criminales, encerrándolos en una cúpula mágica. Una tal ¿hablas en serio?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es que el nombre es ridículo, aquí dice que una tal “Hada Madrina” intercambiaría hechizos para que la reina Moon Butterfly tuviera estos conocimientos y deshacerse de los villanos de su dimensión- 

-Si tenía ese poder, ¿Por qué no lo uso?-

-Por qué no lo tenía. Las fechas del acuerdo aún no ocurren de acuerdo al calendario de Mewni, ¿Te imaginas si esto se hubiera concretado antes de que hubiéramos tenido éxito?-

-Me lo imagino, todos encerrados en un domo indefensos, hubiera sido muy sencillo para el ejercito de los Butterfly eliminar a todos nosotros, o con una maldición de la ex reyna dentro de ahí hubiéramos acabado muertos-

-Supongo que tuvimos suerte en ese aspecto-

-Tal vez, pero sino hubieras organizado todo tan rápido no estuviéramos diciendo esto ahora. Lo que más me extraña es que Moon Butterfly se haya atrevido a ir a hacer negocios a otra dimensión con magia tan potente, evitaba esos lugares para prevenir enemigos o personas que pensaran que su forma de gobernar no era la mejor y trataran de usar la magia de esa manera. Algunos usuarios de esta son demasiado estrictos o idealistas pensando que esta solo se debe usar para el bien-

-Esta dimensión de Auradon así parece que son, ¿Qué crees que hagan cuando Moon Butterfly no se presente? ¿Cómo es que la reina Moon logro convencerlos de intercambiar un hechizo tan poderoso?-

-Seguramente los engaño o no les conto exactamente para que quería el hechizo, y contestando lo primero, sería un problema si llegaran a venir a intervenir ellos ahora con el estado actual del reino-

Actualmente aún seguían en una situación delicada tanto en gobierno, economía y leyes, la única razón por la que otros reinos no habían llegado a auxiliar a la ex monarca es que ella misma se buscó sus enemigos aparte de los monstruos y sus políticas y tratados no incluían el auxilio o apoyo a otros reinos o viceversa, Moon Butterfly creía que solo los Butterfly debían gobernar esas tierras, y deberle algo a otro reino o dimensión era ceder algún derecho sobre sus territorios o comercio sobre este de manera favorecedora para los extranjeros e incluso eso era inaceptable.

Eso ayudo a su caída, y ahora otros reinos y dimensiones aunque no de manera amenazante pero preventiva comenzaron a enviar gente tratando de averiguar qué pasaría con el reino en un futuro, eso implicaba escribir más tratados, negocios, reformas etc. Además estaba el factor amenazante que un ejército de monstruos había derrocado a una de los monarcas más fuertes en los últimos tiempos. Y Toffee no era la ex monarca pero no dejaría que ninguna amenaza externa aprovechara su aparente estado de debilidad aun sin consolidar todo lo referente al gobierno después de haber luchado tanto hasta ahora por los monstruos, no negaría negocios o acuerdos, de eso a ceder derechos sobre el territorio o su gente jamás, no serían invadidos nuevamente.

Toffee era el nuevo soberano, al menos por el momento, no quería ser un monarca o rey para decir que o no hacer a la gente, por lo que escuchando y estudiando los diferentes tipos de gobierno de otras dimensiones quería convertir el gobierno de Mewni en un futuro en una democracia o algo parecido, todo gobierno tiene sus defectos, aun así si le devolvía la elección y libertad a la gente de quienes podían representarlos y hacer cumplir con sus derechos creía que sería más justo.

Toffee observo a su pareja que parecía reflexionar.

-Debemos investigar más sobre este reino, no tenemos muchos días hasta que la fecha se cumpla. Seguramente en algún lugar de aquí o la biblioteca tiene información, una vez que conozcamos a que nos enfrentamos creo que sabremos mejor como proceder-

-Ahora quien es el que parece que no va a descansar esta noche-

-Parece que dos persona en esta habitación-

Al escuchar esto Toffee tomo al moreno de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas. Sentía placer de solo ver el sonrojo formarse en el rostro del castaño por ese tipo de acción, le sorprendía lo tímido que podía ser algunas veces Marco con acciones tan simples como esa cuando entre ellos habían hecho cosas MUCHO más atrevidas y divertidas.

-Preferiría no descansar esta noche con otras actividades más estimulantes- dijo pasando una de sus manos por el muslo interior del moreno, podía sentir a Marco temblar bajo su toque y no precisamente de frio.

-Quizás después, en un pequeño descanso ¿tal vez?-

-Me gusta cómo suena eso-

-Ahora buscare un libro o documentos que hablen sobre este reino Auradon, quizás uno de los sirvientes sepa, preguntare mañana, ahora buscare algún indicio en alguno de sus gabinetes o libreros de esta oficina- dijo disponiéndose a levantarse pero no antes de depositar un beso al final de la larga mandíbula de su novio.

-Pero antes terminemos de cenar, la comida se enfría-

-A la orden mi general- bromeo Marco tomando el tazón de crema de maíz y empinándoselo a la boca.

Aun había tantas cosas por planear y alistar, pero juntos podían arreglarlo.

Tres días después de más estudio y planeación Toffee ya tenía los borradores de la mayoría de las cosas para el gobierno de Mewni, Marco había encontrado libros y documentos de Auradon y puesto a estudiarlo con esmero para luego hacer muecas de incredulidad y asombro, al parecer el humano estaba inesperadamente muy familiarizado con Auradon, o al menos en su historia de guerras de esa dimensión antes de unificarse y tener su nombre actual.

-¿Sabes? Muchas veces perdido en los bosques de la muerte segura me preguntaba si estaba realmente viviendo esto o solo teniendo un sueño o una pesadilla, este es uno de esos momentos-

-¿Qué es lo que descubriste?-

-Que este reino es de cuento de hadas, literalmente-

-¿Disculpa?-

-En mi mundo hay ciertas historias, que mayormente se toman como ficción, que se le cuentan a los niños a veces, para que aprendan una moralejas o para simple entretenimiento. Estos se llaman cuentos de hadas, no es que siempre haya un hada involucrada o al menos las que conocemos. Y lo que descubrí es que la mayoría de las historias que escuche de niño es posible que sean muy reales y de carne y hueso en esta dimensión-

-Es posible que algún antepasado que haya tenido la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones haya traído esas historias a tu dimensión, tú mismo dijiste que monstruos y viajes dimensionales eran también ficción en tu mundo y te diste cuanta que no era así-

-Esto es diferente, un poco, ya que esos cuentos llevan décadas y algunos supongo siglos existiendo en mi mundo, y estos libros tienen como máximo unos 20 o 30 años de antigüedad, sinceramente no quiero pensar de nuevo en la ciencia del viaje espacio tiempo pero es por estas cosas que termino con dolor de cabeza-

-Ya sabes, dimensiones infinitas…-

-Posibilidades infinitas- término de decir Marco dejando el libro en su regazo, ahora tendría que lidiar que en alguna dimensión las brujas y princesas de los cuentos de su infancia eran reales, tal vez no exactamente como los retrataban en las historias, pero reales. Bueno, si ya se había enfrentado a una reina/bruja/hada y tenía un novio hombre lagarto esto debía ser más fácil de procesar –ahora entiendo el nombre de Hada Madrina-

-¿Son peligrosos?- 

-Si esto no implicara que ahora sé que la magia existe, diría que no, pero no estoy tan seguro ahora, estaban dispuestos a intercambiar un hechizo que quizás sí o no hubiera ayudado a aniquilar a todos los monstruos. En los cuentos normalmente eran los buenos de la historia, pero esas eran historias infantiles, por lo que sé son capaces de cometer crímenes contra los derechos humanos si realmente encerraron a sus villanos de cuento de hada en una isla sin supervisión, sin magia y en ninguna parte explican cómo sobreviven, literalmente un documento dice que los arrojaron ahí en una isla y ya-

-Oh mewmonstermanos para el caso-

-¿Y ese nombre?- 

-Sugerencia de tu amigo pelirrojo de llamar los derechos en general de las personas, suena estúpido pero estoy tan cansado que estoy pensando en aceptar su sugerencia-

-No suena tan mal si lo repites un poco en tu cabeza, pero también es posible que también este cansado. Sip, definitivamente estoy cansado si la sugerencia de un nombre para una ley o derechos proveniente de Ferguson suena tan bien, o solo es por que suena como trabalenguas-

-Deberíamos enviar a alguien a investigar más sobre ese reino-

-Un espía ¿quizás? Oh alguien que simplemente les diga que el trato se cancela, después de todo la situación actual no es la misma cuando hicieron el trato, es invalido-

-Son reyes, políticamente podrían agarrarse de este incumplimiento y hacer algo como tomarlo como excusa para atacar o algo-

-No todos son así-

-No he conocido a alguno que no sea así aun-

-Tú no lo eres, recuerda que ahora eres el rey-

-Por el momento, y si esto me hace rey tu serias la reina-

-¡Hey!-

-No es broma Marco, dije muy enserio esa promesa, de ahora en adelante no podrás deshacerte de mi-

-Oh…- Marco de nuevo se sonrojo un poco recordando la promesa de la que hablaba Toffee, fue la noche antes de la última batalla decisiva mientras hablaban de que pasaría si ganaban o perdían, no era una plática muy animada porque eran conscientes que si fallaban sería la última vez que estarían juntos y todo por lo que habían luchado se perdería. Toffee le dijo que solo la guerra había sido el motivo por el que continuaba viviendo, hasta que lo conoció, y si salían vivos de esta nada ni nadie los separaría de ahora en adelante, eso despejo cualquier duda o miedo que hubiera tenido en esos momentos Marco y le respondió que le encantaría eso –entonces, ¿ya estamos prácticamente casados?-

-Comprometidos, pero en lo que a mí respecta ya eres mío y de nadie más, después de todo aun le debo pedir tu mano a tus padres-

-Jajajaja muy dulce de tu parte, esa también es una costumbre en tu cultura o Ferguson te hablo un poco de cómo se pedía matrimonio en la Tierra-

-Fue Alfonzo, y es un poco de ambos. A tus padres…-

-Les encantara conocerte una vez que sepan todo lo que hiciste por mí y tu gente-

-Yo debería agradecerles en realidad, por darte la vida y ayudar a lograr a derrocar a Moon Butterfly-

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron con amor, a veces estos salvajes guerreros podían ser muy cursis.

Al final si se decidió enviar a alguien, a Marco, que era que tenía más conocimientos sobre ese reino con los cuentos infantiles y después de estudiar los documentos de la oficina de Moon Butterfly; siendo sinceros, suponían que cualquiera de los otros monstruos o el mismo Toffee serían demasiado intimidantes para ellos. No querían iniciar otra guerra tan pronto, pero si pasaba no querían sorpresas. Tampoco es que fuera indefenso o solo, después de todo sigue siendo un muy capaz guerrero y muchos de los soldados que se sienten en deuda con él están dispuestos en apoyarlo en lo que puedan.

Abrieron un portal a la dimensión de Auradon y el grupo de Marco se encontró con un majestuoso castillo, el lugar era diferente a Mewni, por el cielo azul y despejado, por los jardines verdes de plantas similares a la tierra. Inmediatamente fueron rodeados por guardias del castillo pero no llevaban arcaicas armaduras como lo fue en Mewni, Marco hiso una señal para que sus compañeros no hicieran nada, lo último que quería era empezar esta misión metiéndose en problemas o conflictos diplomáticos aunque sabía que tampoco sería sencilla.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- un hombre alto y de aspecto elegante salió del castillo para ver qué es lo que había causado conmoción a las afueras del castillo.

-Estos sujetos aparecieron de la nada su alteza, ¡usaron magia!- 

La sola mención de la magia parecía tensar los hombres que los rodeaban y ni que se diga lo que parecía ser el rey de Auradon. Marco sabia por sus estudias que después de la derrota de los villanos de esta dimensión el reino en si dejo usar la magia como antes relacionándola muchas veces con las guerras y los villanos que desearon derrotar, algo estúpido en su opinión, solo se le debe si el usuario de la magia era el de intenciones oscuras, incluso un hechizo de magia “negra” podía salvar vidas en las manos correctas.

-¡Identifíquense y digan que es a lo que han venido!- demando con voz fuerte el soberano de aquel lugar, Marco podía ver aun con esa cara humano con ese gestos la figura de la creatura que alguna vez imagino con las historias que le había contado su madre de niño, un hombre convertido en bestia, y ahora una bestia convertido en hombre.

-Venimos de Mewni su majestad- hablo a su derecha después de hacerle un gesto Justin, era de confianza y compañero de clases de Marco en la Tierra, era algo, fornido, rubio de ojos azules, era fuerte y gracias a sus entrenamientos de futboll americano en la escuela sabia como defenderse, si pasaba algo podría taclear fácilmente a los guardias y mientras se encargaba de abrir otro portal de regreso a Mewni.

-¡Oh! ¡Mewni! Haberlo dicho antes, los estábamos esperando pero creíamos que llegarían más tarde-

-Decidimos venir temprano-

-Entonces les pediré que pasen al castillo antes de comenzar la reunión, el Hada Madrina aun no llega pero será puntual cuando llegue la hora-

Fue así que entraron por las grandes puertas del castillo. Era familiar y a la vez tan extraño, por un lado notaba la elegancia del lugar de un castillo combinado con algo de tecnología que no encajaba del todo la imagen mental del mundo de cuento de hadas que tenía en mente, bombillas eléctricas en lugar de velas, una decoración que le recordaba a muchas películas clásicas vista con su madre con pinturas de diversos paisajes y personajes en los pasillos.

Los hicieron pasar a una sala a esperar a que llegaran las demás personas para la reunión mientras el rey mando llamar a uno de sus sirvientes para que les trajeran té y aperitivos, el rey se disculpó teniéndose que retirar para recibir al Hada Madrina.

Estando solos se permiten hablar pero con cuidado, no saben cuentos ojos y oídos podrían tener estas paredes.

-Es… no es como me lo imaginaba- comento Justin tomando una de las tasas de té que les trajeron, realmente no es aficionado de la bebida pero después de beber agua estancada y peores alimentos que los que llego a imaginar que tendría que comer en su vida no se queja.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas?- pregunta el tercero en su grupo, uno de los tantos soldados que rescato Marco, parece completamente humano, a menos que remuevas sus largos cabellos negros y dejes ver sus puntiagudas orejas. Que la reina Moon se atreviera a raptar y subyugar a alguien con sangre de elfo en sus venas demuestra lo desesperada o lo confiada que se creía en la guerra, aun si fuera cuarta parte elfo su compañero tendría todo un clan esperándolo en su dimensión y listos para tomar venganza contra sus secuestradores, los elfos normalmente son pacíficos, pero dotados con dones y magia tan fuertes que los hacían peligrosos enemigos, muy probablemente por eso Moon Butterfly decidió aumentar las fuerzas de sus filas con tan valiosa pieza.

-Quizás algo más “de cuento de hadas”. En lugar de eso me siento que estoy visitando la casa de una familia asquerosamente rica que juzgarían todos mis movimientos y modales-

-Aun me parece absurdo el título de “cuentos de hadas”, ¿Tu qué opinas Marco?-

-Usan magia, pero le temen a menos que ellos la controlen. Le temen a lo desconocido, debemos comportarnos “bien” por el momento, no queremos asustarlos. Él rey se nota que está acostumbrado a que todo se haga como él dice, era de esperarse, pero lo que me preocupa es esta “Hada Madrina”. Mientras no les demos escusas para iniciar un conflicto estaremos bien, recuerden, solo estamos para aclarar unos negocios con este reino- comunico sus observaciones y les recordó porque estaban ahí –también parecen algo ingenuos, no nos pidieron que comprobáramos quienes éramos. Tengo la sensación que pudimos haber dicho que veníamos del reino de los tulipanes y aun nos hubieran creído-

-Tienen el poder de encerrar a sus más poderosos enemigos, tal vez están confiados por eso-

Pasaron los minutos y los movieron a una sala con una mesa larga con varias sillas con símbolos y escudos distintos, pero los únicos que ocupaban los asientos eran el rey, la que parecía ser su esposa y una mujer de ropas azul claro, suponían que era la Hada Madrina.

-Por favor tomen asiento y comencemos con la reunión- 

Los chicos así lo hicieron en unas sillas enfrente de ellos, Marco en el centro de sus dos compañeros.

-Es un placer conocer visitantes de tan lejos, soy el Hada Madrina-

-Yo soy el rey Adam y esta es mi esposa Bella. Estábamos esperando esta reunión, pero imaginábamos que sería con la propia reina Moon con quien finalizaríamos los tratados. Supongo que envió a su hijo el príncipe a cerrar las negociaciones. Es un placer conocerlo su joven alteza- dijo el rey Adam pero dirigiéndose al rubio del grupo.

-Espere, ¿Qué? No, yo no soy ningún príncipe- empezó a hablar nervioso Justin, no quería que en el recayeran este tipo de negociaciones, si de por si con un examen de matemáticas sentía que podría darle un infarto.

-Oh, disculpen. Es como luces tan…-

Justin era atractivo, y tenía unos ojos azules con una melena rubia que te hacían quedártele mirando por la calle. Ciertamente era muy popular en la escuela en la Tierra, pero no era un príncipe.

-Ninguno de nosotros es un príncipe su alteza. Vinimos desde el reino de Mewni, yo como el representante para las negociaciones y mis compañeros como escolta- decidió tomar la palabra Marco para que dejara de haber malentendidos.

-Oh, parecen ser muy jóvenes para un cargo diplomático tan importante. Supongo que en Mewni las cosas son diferentes, pero lo sentimos, no creemos que sea totalmente prudente sellar este tratado sin un miembro de la realeza presente-

El tono y quizás también las palabras trataron de ser lo más corteses posible, pero solo un estúpido no hubiera notado como decía que ellos no eran importantes, por lo que no harían tratos con ellos. Bueno, Marco ya sabía que tendrían que llegar a este punto tarde o temprano, de que Mewni tenía un nuevo gobernante, obviamente Toffee no podía venir a este mundo y ponerse en riesgo, por eso Marco estaba ahí con todo el poder que su título actual se le era concedido.

-Ninguno de nosotros es un príncipe, pero yo soy el actual consorte del líder del reino de Mewni. Creo que esa es suficiente autorización para representar a su gobernante en este asunto tan delicado-

Las caras de asombro que pasaron por los rostros de los tres adultos fue un poco hilarante, como no comprendiendo o tardándose en comprender como un muchacho que seguro que no pasaba de los 15 se había convertido en consorte de ¿la reina?

Justin y Travis, el chico parte elfo, tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse al ver esas expresiones y las cosas que podrían estarse imaginando, todas ellas tan lejos de la realidad.

-Disculpa, ¿acabas de decir que eres el consorte de la reina?-

-No, acabo de decir que soy el actual consorte del líder de Mewni, es uno de los puntos principales que quería tratar en esta reunión. En Mewni han pasado muchas cosas recientemente y la reina Moon Butterfly ya no está en el poder, mi pareja no puede venir a este tipo de reuniones actualmente, por lo que yo decidido a apoyarlo vengo en representación suya para este tratado y negocio así como comunicarles que las negociaciones actuales serán a través de mi para dárselas a Toffee-

El chico sí que se sabía comunicar apropiadamente, aun así varias dudas gobernaron en la cabeza de los reyes y hada. ¿Qué había pasado con la reina Moon? ¿Cuál era la forma más sabia de proceder? ¿Quién era Toffee?

-Toffee, que dulce nombre. Supongo que es la hija de la reina Moon, debe ser una chica muy encantadora- dijo Bella tratando de continuar la conversación.

Ahora si Travis ni Justin pudieron evitar reír y lo trataron de cubrir con una patética imitación de toz, cuando le contaran a sus amigos que alguien había confundido a Toffee con el nombre de una dulce princesa todo el mundo moriría de risa.

-El rey Toffee no es ninguna chica su majestad. Aunque si puedo decir que es un muy buen hombre y gobernante a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva en el puesto-

Tal vez era una regla no escrita de la realeza siempre lucir elegantes y con impecables modales, pero en esos momentos reina, rey e incluso hada parecía que se le caerían las quijadas con este nuevo pedazo de información.

Toffee no era una princesa sino un “chico”, de nuevo suponiendo en parte erróneamente, y este nuevo y “joven” rey tenia de consorte a este muchacho delante de sus ojos. Sí que Mewni hacia las cosas diferentes a su reino. 

No tenían nada en contra de los homosexuales, solo que era la primera vez que oían de un rey en concubinato con otro hombre, después de todo a pesar que si se les permitía casarse a la realeza con su amor verdadero, otra regla no escrita pero casi tan palpable en como si estuviera labrada en roca, es que con la unión matrimonial de un monarca o gobernante se buscara la concepción de un heredero.

Para que negar, parte de Marco sentía placer a dejar con reacciones tan impactadas a estos miembros de la realeza y la Hada Madrina.

-Continuemos con la reunión, creo que lo mejor es revisar las negociaciones que tuvieron con anterioridad con la reina Moon y ver si es conveniente con el actual gobernante de Mewni-

-Si… creo que tiene razón… su alteza- concordó el rey Adam, no era momento de ser descortés con sus reacciones con este rey, después de todo aún tenían un negocio que tratar.

Después de unas muy largas conversaciones que duraron horas, donde Justin y Travis terminaron cabeceando varias veces, Marco por fin se enteró de que era lo que estaba dispuesta a cambiar la ex reina Moon por el hechizo que quizás pudo haber cambiado la guerra. Entre las cosas que sedería sería una variante del hechizo que todo lo ve, un ojo espía indestructible, al parecer lo utilizarían en la isla de los villanos para estar más al tanto de sus progresos de “rehabilitación”, algunos talismanes de protección, cosas que podrían considerarse como reliquias valiosas en este mundo pero en el de Mewni una cosa algo común, en realidad la reina Butterfly parecía estar pagando un precio barato por lo que parecía ser un muy valioso hechizo, hasta que hablaron sobre la magia de viaje de dimensiones, eso sí que era tema delicado. 

Ya había visto lo que podía causar este poder en las manos equivocadas, y quizás en otras dimensiones, cientos de ellas, ya era algo común, pero aun había muchas otras que se quedarían asombradas y desprevenidas si eran visitadas o atadas por viajeros interdimensionales.

Y no podía dejar que esta gente se quedara con esa clase de poder después de que lo que descubrió.

-Los tienen encerrados como animales sobreviviendo de basura, Toffee, no estoy bromeando, vil basura que dejan en botes en la isla y esperan que se reformen con esa clase de trato. ¿Son idiotas?-

Esa noche el rey les ofreció quedarse en algunas de las habitaciones, aceptaron, especialmente para que ellos investigaran más sobre este mundo.

Con las cosas que Marco supo hablo por un espejo intercomunicador dimensional a Toffee, no estaba muy contento con lo que sabía.

-Peor, realeza-

-Y eso no es lo peor, hay niños, docenas que nacieron en la isla, no conocen nada más. Probablemente jamás han comido una fruta fresca o algo por el estilo-

-¿No hay bosques o tierra que cultivar?-

-Hay un bosque, pero está muerto, troncos secos y espinas en el otro extremo de la isla. La tierra no parece muy fértil, y su nivel de organización no parece tan caótico peor no parece que cooperarían para talar árboles y cultivar suficientes tierras para todos, y si tuvieran un plan como ese no sé de donde rayos sacarían las semillas-

-Eso es completa negligencia, Butterfly jamás acepto a los monstruos como personas, por eso jamás espere que nos tratara con algo cercano a la empatía, pero ellos son hipócritas, esa no es la “forma de reformar” a sus criminales, es como esconder sus miedos debajo de una roca y esperar que desaparezcan o mejoren-

-Hay niños y chicos que podrían considerarse hijos de creaturas. ¿Cómo se le llama a una sirena pulpo?- y Marco por fin toco el tema que más le molesto, niños dejados en el olvido sin nadie pareciendo preocupándose por estos.

-¿Cecaelia? No había oído hablar de ellas en mucho tiempo, son una especie rara. Estos niños… ¿nacieron ahí?-

-Así es, y a ellos no les importa. Piensan que merecen pudrirse ahí solo por ser hijos de sus padres-

-No me quiero arriesgar con sus padres, pero sus hijos tienen derecho a conocer otra vida-

-¿Entonces?-

-No importa lo que diga tú ya lo tienes en mente Marco, así eres tú, y ahora como un rey monstruo no vendría mal adoptar en mi nueva nación más monstruos jóvenes para agrandarlo un poco, al menos monstruos solo de nombre-

-Eres un estupendo líder-

-Lo sé-

 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Creo que hasta ahí le dejare o me emocionare tanto escribiendo que terminare haciendo otro fic, tal vez otro día desarrolle la historia cuando termine otras que tengo inconclusas. La idea giraría que después de una guerra Marco y Toffee se involucrarían en el mundo de Descendientes y les interesaría la situación de los jóvenes hijos de villanos ahí, ¿los secuestraran? ¿Los liberaran? ¿Los hijos de los villanos se sentirían felices en un mundo donde ser un “monstruo” es normal? ¿o le trataran de quitar la corona a Toffee y Marco?

**Author's Note:**

> Listo, mmm tal vez no quedo genial pero ahí está, la inspiración me ha abandonado desde hace semanas. Ok así que supongo que algunos conocen esta canción en versión de ingles, que siendo sincera yo normalmente no le hago mucho caso a las letras en ingles porque mi nivel en el idioma es muy básico, así que cuando escuche esta canción en español y puse atención a la letra era prácticamente oír que Santa es un acosador del que no te puedes esconder, algo perturbador desde mi punto de vista y supongo que Toffee podría tomarlo así, que ha visto a reinas con poderes mágicos gobernar a su gente y sabe lo sencillo que podría ser lo que hace este llamado “Santa” con magia. ¿Cómico? ¿Tierno? ¿Horrible? ¿Se entretuvieron? ¿Qué cosas odian/aman de navidad o hanuka o kuanza?


End file.
